Allison (partie 3)
by SPNfolles
Summary: Dean, Sam et Allison font une chasse. Le danger étant toujours présent Dean est blessé... Allison et Sam tenteront tout ce qu'il leur est possible pour le sauver


Allison 3

*Sam, Dean et Ali vivent heureux depuis quelques semaines et l'histoire avec les démons a l'air d'être oubliée. Mais avec nos deux frères rien ne va jamais bien pendant longtemps.*

Bobby : Sam ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Sam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bobby : *lui montre un article de journal*

Sam : Il s'est passé quoi ?

Bobby : Aucune idée mais c'est gros et ça laisse un paquet de cadavres sur son chemin.

Sam : Je vais en parler à Dean. On devrait aller voir… Et s'en occuper.

Bobby : Je t'en ai parlé parce qu'avec Ali maintenant, je ne sais pas si ton frère a encore envie d'aller chasser à travers le pays.

Sam : Tu veux chasser avec moi ? Et laisser Dean ici ?

Bobby : Je viendrais si Dean non. Vas lui parler, je veux dire, t'es son frère. Je pense que c'est mieux si c'est toi qui amène le sujet.

Sam : T'as raison… *va voir Dean… qui est chez Allison* *sonne*

Allison : Sam ! Salut ! Ca fait un moment ! Tu veux que j'aille réveiller Dean ?

Sam : Hey ^^ Ouais mais si je dérange je peux repasser plus tard.

Allison : Non c'est bon… juste… une nuit assez chargée… peu importe ^^ je reviens de suite.

Sam : Merci ^^

*15 bonnes minutes de rigolage dans la pièce d'à côté et de gêne pour Sam*

Dean : Sammy ! Comment tu vas frangin ?

Sam : Bien. Et apparemment toi aussi. Il faudrait que je te parle *d'un ton plus sérieux* à propos de la chasse.

Dean : Il y a une affaire ? Encore une ?

Sam : … Je comprends si tu dis que tu ne veux pas venir.

Dean : Je sais pas… Je dois y réfléchir… *regarde Ali en mode « c'est comme tu veux, si tu veux que je reste alors je reste »*

Allison : Vas-y si t'as envie ^^ Je suis pas ta mère t'as pas besoin de ma permission. Juste… sois prudent…

Sam : Je suis désolé… Tu sais Dean tu peux rester… J'irais chasser avec Bobby. T'es pas obligé de venir.

Dean : Je viens ^^ qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? C'est quoi l'affaire ?

Sam : Je sais pas encore… Juste un paquet de cadavres.

Dean : T'as pas plus de détails ?

Sam : Pas encore. C'est pour ça qu'on doit y aller.

Dean : Ca marche. *se tourne vers Ali* J'espère que je reviendrais vite

Allison : Moi aussi ^^ *l'embrasse*

*Dean et Sam sortent*

Sam : Dean… Je suis vraiment content pour toi. A propos d'Ali ^^

Dean : Lâche moi et trouve toi une copine ^^d'habitude c'est ton truc ^^

Sam : La ferme Dean ^^ et je suis vraiment sérieux. Je suis content pour vous deux.

Dean : Merci.

*se rendent à Conway dans le New Hampshire*

Sam : Agents Mills et Jones. FBI.

Policier : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Dean : Nous travaillons sur l'enquête concernant plusieurs personnes ayant été tuées… « déchiquetées »…

Policier : Ah l'affait Freddy Krueger Junior ?

Sam : Quoi ?

Policier : C'est le nom que les médias lui ont donné.

Dean : Pouvez-vous nous donner plus d'informations sur… euh… L'affaire Freddy Krueger ? ^^

Policier : Pas vraiment. Plusieurs personnes ont été retrouvées « déchiquetées ». Toutes pendant la nuit, c'est de la que vent le surnom.

Sam : I victimes, exact ? *à Dean* On devrait aller parler aux familles… Et faire un tour à la morgue.

Policier : En fait on a retrouvé une cinquième victime ce matin.

Sam : Ca fera une famille de plus à aller voir.

Dean : On devrait gagner du temps. Je vais voir le légiste et toi tu vas voir les familles des victimes.

*à la morgue*

Dean : Agent Mills, FBI. Je voudrais voir les cadavres… De l'affaire Freddy Krueger.

Légiste : Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Mais il n'y a plus grand-chose à voir. *ouvre 4 tiroirs*

Dean : On m'a dit qu'il y avait 5 victimes.

Légiste : Oui mais la cinquième n'est pas encore arrivée, elle est sûrement encore sur la scène de crime. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le tueur qui a assassiné ces personnes s'est amusé. Pour toutes les scènes de crime, le corps était en petits morceaux, très très éparpillés et le cœur manque à chaque fois. Le seul morceau reconnaissable que nous avons trouvé est le bras de la seconde victime *montre un morceau de bras avec une profonde entaille*

Dean : Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir ce genre de chose… Donc est-ce qu'il y a le moindre lien entre les victimes ?

Légiste : Non, rien en commun. Mais peut-être que la police à trouvé quelque chose.

Dean : Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment sont-ils morts ?

Légiste : C'est difficile de dire ce qui les a tués… Probablement la grosse blessure, ou peut-être le cœur qui a été arraché de leur poitrine.

Dean : Ils sont tous morts de la même façon ?

Légiste : Oui le cœur arraché et le corps en petits morceaux.

Dean : Merci ce sera tout.

*plus tard avec Sam*

Dean : Alors t'as eu quelque chose par les familles ?

Sam : Ils étaient tous allé dans le même club mais pas u même moment. Ca s'appelle « l'oiseau de nuit ».

Dean : On devrait y aller.

Sam : Et toi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?

Dean : Le cœur était manquant sur tous les cadavres… Et le reste était en tout petits morceaux.

Sam : Sympa ^^

Dean : Je pensais à un loup-garou au début mais avec eux le corps reste intact. Il ne devrait manquer que le cœur.

Sam : Quel genre de monstre agit comme ça ?

Dean : Quelque chose de très en colère.

Sam : Et t'as d'autre liens que le club ?

Dean : Non absolument rien.

*au club*

Patron : Désolé on est fermé jusqu'à minuit.

Dean : Pour l'instant on n'est pas des clients. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions à propos de meurtres… Ils étaient tous venus ici avant de mourir.

Patron : Beaucoup de gens viennent ici.

Sam : *montre les photos des victimes* Vous souvenez-vous d'au moins l'un d'entre eux ?

Patron : La dernière photo… La blonde… Je l'ai remarquée. Elle est venue… i ou 4 jours. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être autant bourré qu'elle.

Dean : Vous savez pourquoi ?

Patron : Non. Elle est venue seule alors elle avait peut-être rompu avec son copain ou un truc dans le genre.

Sam : Peut-on parler avec vos employés ? Ils ont peut-être remarqué quelque chose de plus.

Patron : Bien sûr mais pour l'instant il n'y a que Allan.

Dean : Aucun problème, on peut lui parler ?

Patron : Oui, il est dans le bureau.

Sam : Agent Jones et Mills, FBI. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

Allan : *pas rassuré* … Oui. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Dean : Avez-vous déjà vu ces personnes ?

Allan : Euh… Je sais pas… Je devrais ?

Sam : Ils étaient tous des clients de ce club. Quel est votre travail ici ?

Allan : Je suis barman.

Dean : Alors, vous vous rappelez d'eux ou pas ?

Allan : Leurs visages me parlent mais c'est tout. J'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont.

Sam : Vous vous rappelez de clients qui avaient l'air étrange ? Suspect ?

Allan : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? N'importe qui ici pourrait être un tueur en série.

Dean : Ok… Dernière question. Pourquoi vous êtes autant stressé ?

Allan : M-moi ? … J-je le suis p-pas. *se barre en courant*

*Sam et Dean lui courent après et le rattrapent vite fait parce que c'est les Winchester et qu'ils sont trop forts*

Dean : Attend ! On en a pas fini avec toi !

Allan : Je suis innocent !

Sam : Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes enfui ?

Allan : Je… Je croyais qu'on avait fini.

Dean : Donc en général vous finissez une conversation en courant ? -'' Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on va gober ça !

Sam : Maintenant dites nous la vérité sinon on vous met en état d'arrestation pour obstruction à une enquête fédérale.

Allan : …

Dean : Alors ?

Allan : Je suis dans… euh… des trucs illégaux ?

Sam : Comme ?

Allan : Trafic de drogues ? Mais c'est juste une supposition ! Enfin… C'est possible que je vende de la drogue pendant mon service au bar du club.

Dean : Vous en avez vendu à ces personnes ?

Allan : A tous. La blonde, elle était pas saoule, elle était défoncée.

Dean : Vous savez quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? Comme pourquoi ils se droguaient ? Ils avaient quelque chose en commun ?

Allan : Ils prenaient tous la même chose. Et ils faisaient parti de mes clients réguliers. Ils se shootaient au speed.

Sam : Et qui VOUS vend ces drogues ?

Allan : Un type…

Dean : Quel type ?

Allan : Je connais pas son nom. Je le vois toutes les deux semaines pour faire le plein. Je dois le voir demain.

Sam : Où ?

Allan : *donne l'adresse d'une petite ruelle au fin fond de la ville*

*plus tard Sam et Dean*

Dean : Tu crois qu'ils ont été tués à cause de la drogue ? Ce serait une première.

Sam : Pour l'instant c'est la seule chose qui les relies les uns aux autres. Alors oui je pense que la drogue à quelque chose à voir la dedans.

Dean : J'imagine qu'on va au rendez-vous.

Sam : Et j'espère que Allan est assez intelligent pour se dire qu'il doit pas venir.

Dean : Je crois pas qu'intelligent soit un mot pour le définir. Mais ouais j'espère aussi.

*dans la ruelle le lendemain*

Dean : Et maintenant on attend ?

Sam : Ouais…

*ils entendent un bruit*

Dean : Qui est là ?

Bidule : Qui êtes-vous ?

Dean : FBI. Agents Jones et Mills.

Bidule : FBI ? Ou Winchester ?

Sam : Comment savez-vous qui on est ?

Bidule : Vous êtes connus dans le milieu ^^

Dean : Et qui êtes VOUS ?

Bidule : Je m'appelle Evans Brown. Et j'imagine que ça vous avance pas beaucoup ^^

Dean : Maintenant vous allez gentiment nous dire comment et pourquoi vous avez tué toutes ces personnes.

Evans : Et… Pourquoi JE devrais vous expliquer ?

Dean : *sort sn flingue* Parce qu'on est en position de force.

Evans : Vraiment ?

Sam : *sort son flingue aussi* Ouais je crois.

Evans : Je suis pas d'accord

*un daeva apparaît et s'en prend à Dean*

Dean : AAAAAH

Sam : DEAAAN !

Evans : En général ils attaquent les personnes qui ont pris ma version personnelle de speed mais après tout… Ils font tout ce que je dis.

Sam : C'est un daeva ? Pourquoi vous vous servez d'eux ? Pourquoi vous vous attaquez à ces personnes ? Laissez Dean !

Evans : Oui c'est un daeva. J'aime bien leur façon de se débarrasser des problèmes. Et ces personnes le méritaient, c'était des junkies !

Dean : *salement amoché* A cause de VOUS ! C'est VOUS qui leur vendiez !

Evans : Il y a quelque chose qui aide les daevas a les traquer pour les tuer. C'est pas moi qui les tue.

Sam : Et alors ? Votre but est de tuer tout les junkies ?

Evans : A peu près oui.

Dean : Pourquoi ?

Evans : Ca les tuera comme ça a tué ma petite amie. Je ne fais qu'accélérer les chose.

Sam : Vous êtes vraiment un grand malade ! Et utiliser les daevas… C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée… Vous perdrez le contrôle sur eux !

Evans : Je sais ce que je fais ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici *d'un signe les daevas attaquent*

*Sam et Dean essaient de se défendre tant bien que mal. Dean est très mal en point et Sam commence à pas mal prendre aussi*

Sam : *ramasse son flingue et arrive à tirer sur Evans, la balle l'atteint au niveau du médaillon qui lui donne le contrôle sur les daevas*

*les daevas se jettent sur lui et le découpent en petits morceaux avant de se barrer*

Sam : Dean… Aller réveille-toi… Merde… *appelle le 911* On a besoin d'aide ! Mon coéquipier est blessé, il est inconscient et je peux pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. On est au *donne l'adresse*

*pin pon pin pon* *les secours amènent Sam et Dean à l'hosto. Sam se faire recoudre un peu partout en flippant parce que son frère se fait emmener inconscient quand un médecin arrive*

Sam : Où est mon coéquipier ?

Dr. Wright : Il est en soins intensifs. Je suis désolé on fait de notre mieux mais pour être honnête… Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…

Sam : … Il a vécu pas mal de trucs… Ca va aller *plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour convaincre le docteur*

Dr. Wright : J'en suis sûr. Mais peut-être… Vous devriez appeler sa famille… Juste au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal…

Sam : Ouais… *appelle Bobby par réflexe parce qu'il a toujours été leur famille*

Bobby : Hey gamin ! Alors cette chasse ?

Sam : Dean… Dean est mal… C'était des daevas… On a réussi à se débarrasser d'eux mais…

Bobby : Putain… Je déteste ces machins… Comment Ali a pris la nouvelle ?

Sam : … Je …. Je l'ai pas encore appelée…

Bobby : Fais-le. J'irais la chercher et on vous rejoint le plus vite possible.

*Bobby passe chez Allison*

Ali : Bobby ? Ca fait plaisir de te voir ^^ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Enfin… T'es jamais venu avant ^^

Bobby : J'espérais un peu que Sam t'aurait appelée mais apparemment il l'a pas fait…

Ali : Pourquoi il devait m'appeler ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? *commence un peu à flipper*

Bobby : Quelque chose est arrivé sur la chasse que Sam et Dean faisaient. C'était très dangereux et ils étaient pas préparés à affronter ça. Ils ont été attaqués…

Ali : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi et arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Bobby : Dean est à l'hôpital. Sam m'a dit que les médecins l'avaient mis en soins intensifs. Ils disent qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang…

Ali : Dean est à l'hôpital ?! Et comment va Sam ? On doit aller là-bas.

Bobby : C'est pour ça que je suis là. Prends quelques affaires et on part. Sam va à peu près bien, juste quelques points de suture mais ça va aller.

Ali : *prend quelques affaires* C'est très grave pour Dean ?

Bobby : Les docteurs disent qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, ils font de leur mieux mais… Tu sais, parfois il n'y a aucun espoir d'après eux.

*en arrivant à l'hôpital de Conway*

Ali : Sam !

Sam : Ali ! Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir si vite.

Ali : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les docteurs ont dit quelque chose de plus pour Dean ?

Sam : Le type qu'on cherchait savait qui on était alors il a envoyé les daevas après nous. Plus sur Dean que sur moi… Il y avait aucun moyen qu'il gagne face à eux… Et j'ai aucune nouvelle depuis un moment…

Bobby : Calmez-vous tous les deux. Il va s'en sortir ok ?

Ali : Ouais… * «me prends pas pour une conne je sais très bien qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il meure»*

*le médecin arrive et c'est presque si Allison et Sam se jettent pas sur lui*

Sam : Des nouvelles ?

Ali : Dites nous qu'il va bien !

Dr. Wright : Je suis désolé mais… Comme je le disais à votre ami tout à l'heure, il a de graves blessures internes et externes. Il a perdu trop de sang. Il est sous assistance respiratoire pour le moment et il est dans un coma profond. Je ne veux vous donner aucun faux espoir… Les chances qu'il se réveille sont quasi nulles… Ou même qu'il survive.

Ali : Non ! NON ! VOTRE travail est de le garder en vie ! Et s'il a besoin d'un miracle j'en trouverai un. Mais vous devez essayer, vraiment essayer de le sauver. Alors je vous interdis de dire qu'il ne peut pas survivre !

Dr. Wright : Ecoutez, je sais que c'est très dur pour vous. Mais réfléchissez-y. Même s'il se réveille, pouvez-vous imaginer comment il se sentirait ? Quelles seraient les conséquences d'un trauma pareil ? Parfois c'est mieux de simplement lâcher prise…

Ali : Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris… On PEUT PAS ET ON NE VA PAS LE LAISSER TOMBER ! Je refuse de baiser les bras…

Dr. Wright : Je suis désolé.

Bobby : On sait vous l'avez déjà dit. On peut le voir ?

Dr. Wright : Bien sûr.

*dans la chambre*

Ali : *éclate en pleurs*

Sam : *la prends dans ses bras* Ca va aller… Il va s'en sortir… Il a survécu à bien pire…

Ali : *se force à arrêter de pleurer* Je suis désolée… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi… T'as pas besoin de devoir me consoler en plus…

Bobby : Vous deux… Restez ici. Je pense que vous avez pas vraiment envie de le laisser. Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque voir si je peux trouver un truc pour nous aider.

Sam : Merci Bobby.

Ali : Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir… Il a survécu à pire non ? Il est revenu d'entre les morts une fois. Il peut bien le faire une deuxième fois…

*à la bibliothèque*

Bobby : *trouve un livre « le passage entre la vie et la mort »*

*pendant ce temps à l'hosto*

Ali : Comment Dean s'est échappé de l'enfer ?

Sam : Castiel. Il l'a sauvé… Et après ça il m'a sauvé aussi. Mais il est mort.

Ali : Il y a aucun autre moyen de tromper la mort ?

Sam : Dean m'a sauvé une fois en faisant un marché avec un démon… Il a vendu son âme. C'est suite à ça qu'il est allé en enfer. Notre père avait fait le même genre de marché pour sauver Dean. Mais n'y pense même pas, Dean nous haïrait si on faisait ça.

Ali : Mais ça le sauverait hein ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Sam : On doit trouver une meilleure idée Ali. Vendre ton âme ça ferait que créer d'autres problèmes, crois moi. Pendant un an, j'ai vu Dean essayer d'échapper à son pacte… Et je l'ai vu se faire déchiqueter par un chien de l'enfer. C'est pas une solution.

Ali : Tu connaîtrais pas quelque chose d'assez puissant pour le sauver ? Je donne tout plein d'idées mais en fait je suis juste débile… Quel monstre accepterait de sauver un des meilleurs chasseurs sur cette planète ?

Sam : Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un genre de marché avec une faucheuse… Mais je sais pas ce qu'ils voudraient en échange de la vie de Dean… Et je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils refuseraient. J'espère que Bobby a quelque chose de mieux…

*justement Bobby revient*

Sam : T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Bobby : En fait je sais pas trop… Regarde ça *lui montre une page du bouquin* Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il nous faut ?

Sam : *lit rapidement* Je sais pas… Peut-être…

Ali : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sam : Regarde *lui passe le livre*

Ali : C'est un sort… Pour invoquer la Mort ? Vous voulez vraiment régler ça avec la Mort elle-même ?

Sam : Ce serait pas une première.

Bobby : Je vais trouver ce qu'on a besoin pou le sort… Peut-être que vous devriez aller dormir un peu. Vous avez l'air de deux zombies.

Ali : Je vais pas pouvoir dormir jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que Dean va ben.

Bobby : Essaie de te reposer. Il faut qu'on soit à notre maximum pour le sort. On le fera demain. Et c'est pas juste une suggestion.

Ali : Ok ^^

*Sam, Ali et Bobby partent chercher un motel pas loin*

*Allison s'effondre de sommeil mais se réveille à peine deux heures plus tard en sursaut*

Bobby : J'espérais que tu dormes un peu plus longtemps. Pourquoi tu t'es réveillée comme ça ?

Ali : … Cauchemar… A propos de Dean… Je peux pas dormir.

Bobby : *regarde Sam qui dort profondément* Il a vu son frère mourir tellement de fois qu'on peut même pas compter précisément. Et pourtant Dean est encore en vie. On le sauvera encore une fois. Tu peux me croire sur ça.

Ali : Ouais… J'espère…

Bobby : Rendors-toi. Je te réveillerais demain.

*le lendemain à l'hosto*

Dr. Wright : Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour voir l'agent Mills… Mais d'abord j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… Il n'y a pas de moyen plus facile pour vous l'annoncer alors je serais direct. La nuit dernière, il y a eu quelques imprévus. Suite à la forte perte de sang qu'il a subit, des problèmes cardiaques ont suivit…

Ali : Qu'est-ce que vous dites… Est-ce qu'il est… mort ?... *les larmes aux yeux*

Dr. Wright : Non, mais sa situation est sérieuse. Il est actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Je ne peux vous permettre d'aller le voir aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé.

Sam : *en colère* Vous êtes pas sérieux, pas vrai ?

Dr. Wright : Non. Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Il est sous bonne surveillance et vous serez tenus informé du moindre changement mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à entrer dans cette chambre.

*une fois le médecin parti*

Sam : Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Il faut qu'on soit à côté de lui pour le sort.

Bobby : On a deux solutions… La première partir et revenir quand ils nous y autoriseront. La deuxième on entre quand même et on prie pour que personne nous voie pendant qu'on est avec la Mort.

Ali : Je choisis la deuxième option. Et je peux fermer la porte de l'intérieur pendant le sort.

Bobby : Alors c'est parti.

*dans la chambre pendant que Sam et Bobby préparent le sort*

Ali : *attrape la main de Dean* Je te jure que je vais te sauver.

Sam : Ali ? On est prêt… C'est quand tu veux.

Ali : Tout de suite.

*font le sort et la Mort apparaît*

La Mort : Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que la personne qui m'appelle est un Winchester ?

Sam : Bonjour la Mort.

Ali : *ça devient carrément bizarre là*

La Mort : Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Sam : C'est Dean… Il est mourant… On a besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse le faire.

La Mort : Pourquoi je devrais sauver ton frère ? J'en ai déjà beaucoup fait pour toi Sam.

Sam : Justement ! Vous nous avez aidés avant. Enfin, vous aviez sûrement une raison. Et peut-être que cette raison est encore valable aujourd'hui.

La Mort : Non je n'ai pas de raison de faire ce que je fais. J'en ai pas besoin. Et je ne t'aiderai pas. Il est temps pour Dean de mourir.

Ali : Je suis pas d'accord… Il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui *montre la bague de la Mort* J'ai quelque compétences personnelles et vous et moi on va faire un marché : votre bague contre la vie de Dean.

La Mort : Tu as volé ma bague ?!

Sam : ALI !

Ali : Vous voulez votre bague ? Rendez nous Dean.

Sam : Ali… Je crois que t'as fait…

La Mort : Une grave erreur. Tu as essayé de me faire du chantage, il y aura un prix.

Ali : Peu importe le prix. Sauvez Dean !

La Mort : Tu donnerais absolument tout pour lui, pourquoi ?

Ali : Je l'aime.

La Mort : Alors tel sera le prix, la part de toi qui éprouve de l'amour à son égard. Il sera en vie, tu te rappelleras comme tu l'aimais, mais ce ne sera rien de plus qu'un souvenir.

Ali : … Et Dean ?

La Mort : Je ne lui ferais rien, sauf lui sauver la vie. Il sera toujours amoureux de toi.

Ali : Il sera sauvé… J'accepte.

Sam : Allison !

Ali : J'ai dit j'accepte.

La Mort : *pose sa main sur le front de Dean qui se réveille dans la seconde*

Sam : Dean !

Dean : Sam ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam : Les daevas… Ils ont attaqué et t'as failli mourir. La Mort t'a sauvé grâce à Ali.

Dean : *à Allison* Merci ^^ t'es la fille la plus géniale que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Ali : Pas de problèmes *genre « merci mais je m'en fous »*

Sam : On devrait partir… discrètement, t'es sensé être en train de mourir.

Dean : Me laissez pas là ! Je viens avec vous !

Bobby : Bien sûr gamin, mais on a intérêt à faire vite et à être discrets

Dean : Tu savais pas que discret c'était mon deuxième prénom ? ^^

*sortent vite fait de l'hosto sans que personne les vois et montent dans la voiture*

Dean : *lance un regard interrogateur à Sam quand il comprend que Allison l'ignore un peu*

Sam : *fais un signe pour dire « me demande pas je dirais rien »*

*ils arrivent au motel*

Sam : On voudrait prendre deux chambres pour deux personnes.

Ali : Trois. Trois chambres.

Dean : *regarde Ali « mais à quoi tu joues ? »*

Ali : *lui répond pas*

*Bobby et Sam prennent une chambre et Dean suit Ali dans la sienne*

Dean : Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Ali : De quoi tu parles ?

Dean : Tu fais comme si j'existais pas !

Ali : *en croisant les bras* La vérité c'est qu'avant quand je te regardais, j'avais juste envie de sourire… Et maintenant… Rien. La Mort avait raison, je t'aime plus… Je suis désolée *genre pas du tout désolée*

Dean : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait…

Ali : Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Dean : Pourquoi t'as accepté un marché pareil ?

Ali : T'es en vie ! C'est ça le plus important. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux dégager de ma chambre s'il te plait ?

Dean : Bien sûr… *s'en va… dégoûté*

Sam : Dean ?... Est-ce que ça va ?

Dean : Pourquoi tu l'as laissée faire ça ?!

Sam : Tu étais mourant !

Dean : Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois ! Elle avait pas à sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour moi !

Sam : C'était trop tard je pouvais plus rien faire ! Elle a VOLE la bague de la Mort pour toi ! C'était sa vie ou son amour !

Dean : …

Sam : Je suis vraiment désolé… Peut-être qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose… pour arranger ça…

Dean : On DOIT trouver quelque chose.

*le lendemain Allison s'est barrée sans rien dire*

Dean : Putain ! Où elle est ?

Sam : … Aucune idée.

Bobby : A la maison peut-être ?

Dean : On repart à Sioux Falls. J'espère qu'elle est là-bas.

Sam : Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller d'autre ? Elle a nulle part où aller.

Bobby : *bas à Sam* Tu sais qu'elle est venue à Sioux Falls pour être avec Dean… Peut-être qu'elle a décidé de partir.

Sam : Merde…

Bobby : Mais peut-être pas ^^ On doit quand même vérifier.

Sam : C'est parti

*à Sioux Falls devant chez Allison*

Dean : *à Sam* Tu peux vérifier ? Je pense qu'elle a pas vraiment envie de me voir.

Sam : Ok *toc toc toc*

Ali : *ouvre la porte* Quoi ?

Sam : Pourquoi t'es partie ?

Ali : Parce que j'avais plus rien à faire là-bas. C'est fini Sam.

Dean : On peut trouver une solution !

Ali : Une solution pour quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Un autre marché ?

Dean : S'il faut alors oui

Ali : Pas besoin *ferme la porte*

Dean : Génial… *se barre*

Sam : Dean attends !

Dean : Pour quoi Sammy ?

Sam : On va trouver un moyen de tout arranger. Je te le promets…

Dean : Elle veut pas…

Sam : Parce qu'elle a oublié qu'elle t'aime !

Dean : Ouais… *cette fois il s'en va*

Sam : *retourne voir Allison* S'il te plait Ali, ouvre la porte.

Ali : *à travers la porte* Si c'est pour essayer de me convaincre tu peux partir

Sam : … *à Bobby* On fait quoi maintenant ?

Bobby : Des recherches ? Je sais pas …

*Sam et Bobby retournent chez Bobby et Dean est pas là*

Sam : Où est Dean ?

Bobby : Aucune idée…

Sam : Alors ? Comment on fait pour arranger tout ça ?

Bobby : J'en sais absolument rien…

Sam : …

Bobby : Mais j'ai des centaines de livres ici, alors je crois qu'on a du boulot.

*des heures de recherches plus tard*

Sam : T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Bobby : Toujours les mêmes choses… Des pactes démoniaques, des philtres d'amour mais on peut oublier parce qu'on veut pas créer un amour artificiel… Au final… J'ai rien du tout… Et toi ? T'as quelque chose de mieux ?

Sam : Peut-être…

Bobby : C'est toujours mieux que moi. Explique.

Sam : C'est un genre de sort. Il va endormir Ali, et elle voyagera à travers ses souvenirs. Et logiquement ça devrait recréer l'amour qu'elle a perdu.

Bobby : Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Sam : On attend Dean ?

Bobby : Appelle-le. Dis lui ce qu'on va faire et s'il veut être là il viendra.

Sam : *appelle son frère* Dean ?

Dean : *bourré* Quoi ?

Sam : On a trouvé une solution.

Dean : Et ?

Sam : Tu veux être là ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pour toi ! Pour toi et Allison !

Dean : On est sûrs que ça va marcher ?

Sam : … Non

Dean : Alors tiens moi au courant quand c'est fini. Pour le moment je vais rester avec mon meilleur ami : le whisky.

Sam : *à Bobby* Il est bourré… Et il veut pas venir.

Bobby : Alors nous on y va.

Sam : Maintenant la partie la plus difficile : convaincre Ali de nous laisser faire le sort.

*chez Allison*

Ali : Quoi ENCORE ? Vous savez que je peux appeler les flics pour harcèlement !

Sam : Laisse nous parler juste 2 secondes ! S'il te plait ! On sait comment tout arranger !

Ali : Ok mais si je refuse votre proposition vous partez et vous revenez JAMAIS. D'accord ?

Sam : Ok.

Ali : *les laisse entrer*

Sam : On a trouver un sort qui te fera tomber dans un profond sommeil, genre belle aux bois dormants, et tu seras envoyée dans tes souvenirs. Et ça devrait t'aider à recréer l'amour que t'avais pour Dean.

Ali :… C'est gentil d'essayer d'arranger tout ça. Mais non. Je refuse.

Sam : Pourquoi ?! Tu veux pas retomber amoureuse de lui ?

Ali : Bien sûr que si ! Je me souviens de ce que je ressentais ! J'étais tout le temps heureuse et maintenant… C'est tout le contraire ! Mais si la Mort apprend ce qu'on fait ? J'ai essayer de le tromper une fois, et j'en ai payé le prix. Je vais pas recommencer. Alors ne pense même plus à ton stupide sort.

Sam : Techniquement tu retomberas amoureuse de lui, c'est pas comme si on défaisait juste ce que la Mort a fait.

Ali : Tu pense vraiment que la Mort pense comme toi ?

Sam : On doit essayer

Ali : …

Sam : S'il te plait… Pour Dean… Tu te rappelles encore combien il t'aime.

Ali : … Je te fais confiance. Vas-y. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Sam : Vas te coucher, avec Bobby on va faire le cercle avec les herbes tout autour. Quand on fera le sort, tu t'endormira simplement.

*elle s'installe et Sam et Bobby commencent le sort*

*Ali s'endort*

Sam : Maintenant on attend qu'elle se réveille.

Bobby : J'espère que ça va marcher.

Sam : Ouais moi aussi…

Bobby : Rappelle ton frère et dis lui qu'il doit venir.

Sam : Ok *appelle Dean*

Dean : Quoi ENCORE ?

Sam : On a fait le sort. Il faut que tu viennes. Pour le moment où elle se réveillera.

Dean : T'es même pas sûr que ça marche !

Sam : Il y a de grandes chances que ça réussisse.

Bobby : Passe le moi

Dean : Bobby ?

Bobby : Ramène tes fesses ici et vite ! Allison a besoin de toi. Donc tu seras là quand elle se réveillera. Et c'est pas une question.

Dean : Ok… Mais j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur… D'accord je conduis quand j'ai bu mais là il y a des limites…

Sam Je passe te prendre.

*devant le bar*

Dean : Alors ? Du nouveau ?

Sam : Allison dort toujours. On sait pas quand elle se réveillera.

Dean : Ok…

*de retour chez Allison*

Dean : Quoi de neuf ?

Bobby : Toujours pareil.

*2h plus tard*

Dean : Pourquoi c'est si long ?...

Sam : Je sais pas … Bobby ils disaient quoi dans le bouquin ?

Bobby : Ils disaient rien à propos du temps que ça prenait.

Dean : Il y avait aucun risque, pas vrai ?

Bobby : Normalement non.

Dean : Pourquoi « normalement » ?

Bobby : Il y avait rien dans le livre mais on est jamais sûrs de rien

Dean : Vous êtes pas sûrs ? Et si quelque chose tourne mal ? Vous savez au moins comment arrêter le sort ?

Sam : euh…

Dean : Ca me plait pas du tout…

Bobby : Dean, tout va bien se passer

Dean : Et si c'est pas le cas ? Si quelque chose cloche ? On a aucune idée de comment la sortir de là !

Bobby : Le sort va marcher ok ? Alors t'inquiète pas.

Dean : J'ai peut-être une idée…

Sam : Explique.

Dean : C'est un sort pour remémorer l'amour, c'est ça ? Qui sait absolument tout à propos de l'amour ?

Sam : Tu… Tu veux invoquer un cupidon ?

Dean : Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?

Sam : Non c'est une bonne idée… On doit trouver comment… Peut-être que c'est comme pour les anges… Ils sont une sorte d'ange non ?

Dean : Ouais je crois. Hum… J'aurais jamais pensé que je ferais ça un jour mais… Si il y a un cupidon dans le coin… J'accepterais bien un peu d'aide…

Cupidon : Saluuuuuut *gros câlin xD*

Dean : Hum… ouais… salut

Cupidon : *se tourne vers Bobby et gros câlin et pareil avec Sam* Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Dean : J'ai un problème… Avec elle… *désigne Allison qui continue de dormir*

Cupidon : Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Dean : On était amoureux mais pour me sauver elle a renoncé à son amour. On a essayé un sort pour qu'elle se rappelle de ses sentiments… Mais elle se réveille plus…

Cupidon : Ce genre de sort est très dangereux, il est possible qu'elle ne se réveille jamais…

Dean : Quoi ? Non on doit faire quelque chose ! Dites-moi qu'il y a une solution !

Cupidon : Elle est la seule à pouvoir se sortir de là. Elle est en train de rêver. Vous voulez pas des fois que vos rêves soient réalité ? Là où elle est, elle peut rester dans ses rêves. Enfin ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Dean : Comment je peux l'aider ?

Cupidon : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit possible mais si vous pouviez aller la voir là où elle est et la convaincre de revenir, vos problèmes disparaitraient.

Dean : Comment je peux la rejoindre ?

Cupidon : C'est vous les pros de la magie pas moi ^^

Bobby : De la racine de rêves ?

Dean : Ouais pourquoi pas

Bobby : Je vais en chercher.

Dean : Merci Bobby.

*un peu plus tard Bobby revient*

Sam : Tu l'as ? Dean est en train de commencer à paniquer là…

Bobby : Oui, mais très peu…

Sam : Dean devra y aller seul ?

Bobby : Je pense…

Sam : Je vais préparer la mixture

Dean : Alors ? On y va ?

Sam : Oui mais Bobby et moi on vient pas avec toi.

Dean : Pas assez de racine de rêve ?

Sam : Non désolé

Dean : Alors si je réussi pas à la ramener… elle est morte ?

Sam : …

Dean : Ok alors je vais y arriver. Donne moi ça *boit le truc dégueulasse d'une traite*

Sam : Bonne chance.

Dean : *il s'endort et se réveille dans le rêve d'Allison* Ali ?

Ali : Deeean ! *se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse sans piger qu'elle est dans un rêve et que c'est le vrai Dean*

Dean : Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'étais tellement inquiet…

Ali : Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que je vais bien ^^

Dean : Pourquoi tu te réveille pas ?... J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie reviens.

Ali : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Dean : Tu crois que tout ça est réel ?

Ali : … Tu vas bien ?

Dean : Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis là pour te sauver…

Ali : Dean ! Je vais bien ! Je suis avec toi, tout est parfait !

Dean : ON EST DANS TA TÊTE ! T'es coincée ici… Je suis là pour t'aider à te réveiller

Ali : Quoi ?

Dean : Tu te rappelles du sort ?

Ali : … Non, quel sort ?

Dean : C'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviens ?

Ali : La toute dernière ? Toi qui agis vraiment bizarrement, à l'instant… Et avant ça, c'était il y a deux jours. Sam est venu te chercher pour faire une chasse à Conway… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean : Version courte. Quelque chose à mal tourné pendant cette chasse. J'ai failli mourir là bas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie en faisant un marché avec la Mort mais ça t'a fait renoncer à ton amour en échange. Le sort dont je parle doit t'aider à te souvenir.

Ali : … C'st une blague ? Parce que c'est vraiment pas drôle.

Dean : Je ferais pas une blague pareille.

Ali : T'es sérieux… Et je suis coincée dans ma propre tête… C'est tout ?

Dean : Eh bien je veux pas te faire paniquer mais si tu te réveille pas, on est morts.

Ali : … Hum… Ok… Comment je suis censée me réveiller ? Jusqu'à ce que t'arrive, je croyais que c'était là réalité.

Dean : Selon cupidon, c'est une longue histoire, il faut que tu le veuilles.

Ali : Ok… Je veux me réveiller

*bah ça marche pas sinon c'est pas drôle*

Dean : … Il faut pas simplement que tu le dises. Il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment. Pense que c'est seulement un rêve.

Ali : Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais partir d'ici ? Je suis avec toi, le danger n'existe pas, et je t'aime plus que jamais… Enfin… Là-bas, dans le « vrai monde » je te regarde même plus, on peut mourir tout les jours parce qu'il y a des monstres qui veulent nous tuer ! Mais ici, c'est parfait. On pourrait construire une vie, en sécurité.

Dean : Mais c'est pas vrai ! On mourra si tu te réveilles pas.

Ali : On ? Je croyais qu'on était dans MON rêve… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on mourrait tout les deux ? Tu peux pas partir ?

Dean : Non, j'ai pris de la racine de rêve pour venir ici pour te dire que tout ça, c'est pas la réalité… Si tu restes ici… Moi aussi.

Ali : Je veux pas que tu meures… Pas à cause de moi… Pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'éviter… Je le pense vraiment, je veux me réveiller…

*à l'appart Allison ouvre les yeux*

Sam : Allison ? Comment tu te sens ?..

Ali : … Où est Dean ?

Sam : Tourne la tête ^^

Ali : ^^

*Dean se réveille aussi*

Dean : Ali ! S'il te plait dis moi que cette fois t'as pas envie de rester le plus loin possible de moi

Ali : *l'embrasse* Tout le contraire ^^ wow… Je me rappelle de tout… C'est bizarre ^^

Sam : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? …euh… dans ta tête ?

Ali : … Je savais pas que j'étais dans ma tête… Maintenant c'est sûr que c'est le vrai monde ?

Sam : Ouais ça l'est ^^

Ali : Et… j'ai encore une question… hum… Qui est ce type… Et pourquoi il est à poil dans mon salon ?

Dean : Ali, voici Cupidon, Cupidon voici Allison ^^

Cupidon : Câlin ? ^^

Ali : Non merci ^^

Cupidon : *éclate en larmes*

Dean : En fait c'est comme ça qu'ils disent bonjour et apparemment là tu l'as vexé xD

Ali : Quoi ? Je dois vraiment le prendre… Dans mes bras ?...

Dean : Euh… Oui ^^ Mais pas trop longtemps je pourrais être jaloux

Ali : … OK

Cupidon : *câliiiiin*

Ali : Merci maintenant stop ^^

Sam : Alors cette fois… c'est vraiment fini ? Plus de bidule va mourir or truc n'aime plus ?

Ali : Ce serait génial ! xD

Dean : Dis moi que tu vas pas ajouter un « mais »…

Ali : Non il y a pas de « mais » je pensais juste que… J'ai oublié la vie tranquille il y a longtemps ^^

Dean : Tranquille ? Je connais pas ce mot ^^

*Sam et Bobby s'éclipsent en mode discret*


End file.
